With development of artificial intelligence technology, the speech recognition technology develops quickly and is used widely. As identification ability and accuracy of the voiceprint recognition are improved gradually, the voiceprint recognition, together with the fingerprint recognition and face recognition, is used widely in various fields such as security and protection, information collection.
In prior art, the voiceprint registration is a registration based on a fixed procedure. For example, when the voiceprint registration is performed using a near field device, a configuration needs to be performed via an application on the phone. According to the prompt on the phone, the registration is completed by performing corresponding operations. During this procedure, the user needs to read repeatedly text displayed on the mobile terminal. When the voiceprint registration is performed using a far field device, the user firstly initiates a command, the smart device launches a registration mode after receiving the command. During this procedure, the user also needs to read repeatedly specified text to complete the registration. In other words, the voiceprint registration in the prior art is performed according to fixed registration procedure, which is complex to implement, such that it is difficult for the user to perform corresponding operations thus causing a low usage.